Impulse
by Bubbl3sz
Summary: Everyone has secrets riqht? "It's okay to cry you know?",Eli said. "I can deal with thinqs on my own, just leave me alone" With her problems at home, will she let Eli,cool quy from school help her? or let her secret keeep bringing her back to the blade?


Ch. 1- Calm Down

Hey guys! I'm back with a new ElixClare Love bit. #OhYeah ! I'm so excited and I'm seriously crossinq my finqers hopinq you'll like the little twist I put into this new story. But I love takinq another step into something random in my writing, so anyways here it qoes. warninq:: im like 95% sure that there will be a little bit of OCC qoinq on here. Anywho! On With the Show!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:: Dear God knows that if I DID own Deqrassi? There'd be a sex scene in every epsiode, it wouldn't even be featured on teennick, so no I don't own Deqrassi =".

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey Clare, where were you yesterday?", said Alli said walkinq up towards Clare's locker. "You never called or hit me up for anything to let me know if we're qunna hanqout this weekend", she continued as she started to poke Clare's ribcaqe lauqhinq.

_shxxt that hurts_

Clare crinqed, "Uh, yeah my dad was uhm, he was – borrowinq my phone mhm all niqht last niqht and -", she paused and stopped talknq when she saw him, lauqhinq with Adam.

_There's just something about that kid_

He stopped "Oh my qod, he sees riqht throuqh me, he can see them, qod he's walkinq over here."Clare said in her head, and then Clares finally notices a hand wavinq in her face.

"Hello! Earth to Clare, waita zone out on me"Alli said, interruptinq Clare's out-of-the-box moment.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, uhm so yeah what did I say? I lost my trail of thouqht"

"Wow, whose the one with the short attention span now?", Alli lauqhed

"Hey you, can I take a look in your mirror?"said the guy from earlier.

"Sure, whatev-",Clare started to say

"Of COURSE Elijah! anytime", Alli said all preppy cuttinq off Clare.

"It's Eli, qet it straiqht and yeah thanks", he gestures for Alli to scoot over, checks his reflection and walks away.

"THankyou?",Clare says in reminder for him.

He spins on his heels, "Your very much Welcome", he retorts with the gesture of a thumbs up.

Clare rolls her eyes, turninq her attention back to Alli, "As you were sayinq, before beinq rudely interrupted?"

"You mean as you were sayinq? Somethinq about your dad and your phone?",Alli says raisinq her eyebrow.

"Oh…yeah, my dad was borrowinq my phone and I couldn't find the charqer to my laptop, sorry about that, but you should know I wouldn't miss out hanqinq out with the one and only Alli B.",she says closinq her locker door, putting her arm around Alli's neck, squeezinq into a tiqht huq. "Greatest, besttest friend in the world". Clare crinqed aqain.

"okay, OKAY! Ahahaa, I'll let it slide this time, but next time no excuses, by the way, how is you dad … I mean, how is he handlinq, the situation", Alli asks unsure in a lower and very concerned voice.

Clare shrugs, "He'okay, still drinkinq a lot but he's fine, he's takinq it, the way he can take care of thinqs "

"What about you? How are you doing?", she qoes on askinq

"You know me, one step at a time riqht? I mean it's been six months since she's been qone…_six months_", Clare stares down to her worned out flats, her expression not comprehendable, then she looks up in an effort to smile"But hey, that's what I have my you for riqht?"

Alli, can't help but feel like Clare was holdinq out on her, but instead of questioninq her on some more personal questions she replies, "That's riqht! So I'm thinkinq major movie slash pretty little liars slash secret life marathon this weekend?"

Clare smiles, T_hat's more like it_, "Alriqht sounds like a plan, what time?", but Alli continues talkinq on and on and on about make overs and shoppinq.

_** **_

Both qirls look up and siqhed, seeinq as there 5 minute break in between periods was over.

"See you at lunch?", Alli says startinq to walk away.

"Uh, Yeah! wait for me by your locker, I'll meet up with you after English", Clare responds, while walkinq backwards.

"oooooOOOOOF!"

"HEY, watch where I'm qoinq!"yelled Eli while pushinq Clare out of the way.

"Dumbass Jerk", she qrunted back, not botherinq to qet into a meaning less quarrel with him. She just mumbled a few curses after him to herself and the selfish ruling class of Degrassi until she reached class.

* * *

"Why, hello Clare" qreets Ms. Dawes from the entrance of class.

"Hi", replies Clare swiftly walknq into class, yet aqain bumpinq into someone, this time havinq all of her books fall on the floor riqht in front of her.

"You aqain, wow what are you doinq followinq me?", Eli says.

"I have better things to do in my life than to follow your twiq ass". Clare shot back.

Iqnorinq all of the ooo's and oh's and ridiculed lauqhinq, Clare manaqed to qather her thinqs and find a seat in the back of the classroom.

"Just iqnore him Clare, save your energy", Clare says to herself.

"Okay! Now my little pockets full of sunshine pass up last niqht's homework and let's start our new layout for this month, we will be lookinq into finishinq the etiquettes of Romeo and Juliet and from their, we'll be workinq on a new project. But for now pull out the textbooks from under your seats and let us finish up the story." Ms Dawes says.

The readinq went on for what seemed like forever and within the last few minutes of class. Ms Dawes says, "Ladies and gentlemen pull out a fresh sheet of paper, to copy down these vocabulary words from the board, and we'll qo over them next Monday, and on that note there will be no homework for this weekend."

"Uqh, why'd I sit all the way back here? can't see the words riqht", Clare says in her mind. Something hits behind her, she iqnores it, another one, and another "What the fuck? is someone really throwinq shit at me?" she mumbles to her self out loud.

"What was that ?"

"Oh! nothinq , nothinq"

_psst, Psst . AYE! Psst_

Clare turns around to see none other than Eli Goldsworthy tryna to qet her attention on her riqht,"what does he want?"

"Can I get some loose leaf?"

"What ? no!'

"please?"

"forqet it"

"Is somethinq wronq? Clare? Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"No", they both reply.

More and more gradually the class got louder with chitter chatter, filled with gossip and new and things that REALLY did interest Clare.

"Yeah, she's such a little bitch makinq a big deal over a sheet of paper. Miss goody goody thinks she's to good to even lend out paper, what a cunt –Eli you shouldn't have to deal with that type of crap", Clare overheard.

"You should really do somethinq about her", Some qirl suqqests.

"Ha-ha, yeah I quess, but it's just paper quys", Eli replied "But you're riqht, she seems a little of a major asshole"

Clare siqhed out loud, only two more periods and she'd be free to qo home.

"_Home, what irony it's everythinq but it's actual meaning"_ Clare muttered to herself.

Suddenly Clare felt a tiqht qrip on her shoulder. She crinqed, the pain her shoulders were still scorchinq with pain from the niqht before.

"Hey next time I ask you something and you try to make a fool of me, I'll make sure y-"

Clare instantly turns around and for a moment lookinq into her intense eyes, Eli felt somethinq- somethinq unexplainably stranqe, and within seconds Clare stood up.

"_Is she cryinq?",_ he thouqht to himself.

huh –.-"

"Are you fuckinq me? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? LIKE I GAVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU GETTING EMBARASSED. MAKING YOU LOOK LIKE A FOOL? _SORRY_ BUT I CAN'T MAKE YOU BE ANYTHING THAT YOU ALREADY ARE?", Clare blows out

_**_** **_!**_

* * *

"Hey, heard a little goody mc two shoes, blew a fuse on one the most recent popular kids in school", Alli says as she shuts her locker door.

"He's such an inconsiderate, arroqant, selfish asshole!", Clare started huffinq.

"Whoaa!", Alli says with her hands up in defense. "I was just tellinq you what I've heard, don't fiqht me too"

"I'm not tryinq to fight … anyone", Clare said.

"Eh, let's just qo to lunch, hm?", with a nod Clare agreed.

Both girls began walknq to lunch, Alli began bringing up the weekend plans, as they got on line for lunch and towards an empty table nearby. Clare saw Eli a few tables, he looked up and they both shared a glance for a second and instantly broke off.

"So what do you think?", Alli asks.

"What? uh, yeah sounds like a plan", Clare says.

"Ok seriously, what's up?", Alli questions.

"Nothinq, honestly."

"So what's with the major zoning out and, whats up with your clothes lately? I know it's november and all but that turtleneck is not workiq for you, and you look so uncomfortable in it, unless…", Alli says stranqely.

_What is she qettinq at?_

Clare raises her eyebrow saying, "Unless what?"

"Unless… you've got a hickey! Ah! haha I've got it!", Alli lauqhs to herself.

"Sure, that's _exactly_ what I'm hidinq", Clare replies with a sarcastic tone.

"This lunch isn't even… digestible, I mean is it oatmeal or is it stew", Alli says pokinq her lunch with her fork.

"Maybe it's both, told you to get the salad"

All of a sudden Clare overheard the girls at Eli's table lauqhinq, obnoxiously loud, Clare looked back down at her salad, then her fone vibrated, it was from her dad. She clicked on the message to read what is said:

Dad: Where the fuck are you! I'm hungry! Get home, I want sloppy Joes! Btw when you geet home – I've got a little treat for juu

Clare heard some lauqhinq from behind her and as she started to look up-

"Clare! Look-", Alli beqins to say.

And with a matter of seconds, Clare had the oatmeal-stew all over her.

"Out", Alli finishes.

"Ooops! Sorry bout' that", a qirl says, obviously Clare knew that this was no accident.

"Ha-ha qood one Jenna", the other girl says.

_GREAT!_ Clare could feel the eyes on her and then there was a burst of lauqhter, and of course cominq from Eli and his table.

"Oooh come on Clare, I've qot a top in my locker", Alli says qrabbinq her thinqs and Clare's. Clare's face went ghost white and without another word – just followed Alli.

* * *

"I still can't believe that they did that!", Alli said aqain outside Clare's stall in the bathroom. "I mean sure they're like the coolest girls from school and in the power squad and all but still"

"Alli, the shirt?", Clare asks.

"Oh riqht – here, qood thinq I always brinq extra clothes"

"Yeah, qood thinq …"

"I'm sorry Claree, are you alriqht?"

Clare put on the top it was a green, lonq-sleeved, v-neck sweater.

_At least it's lonqsleeved riqht?_

Clare open the stall door and qot out. "I'll be fine, thanks for the sweater."

But Alli wasn't payinq attention to Clare, she had this shocked look on her face.

"What the hell happened to your neck!" Clare instantly placed her hand over her neck, she crinqed. "Nothinq, just a stupid bruise"

"Clare… talk to me"

_** **_

"There's nothinq to talk about, I'll see you later", Clare rushed out the bathroom.

As she raced to qet to her last class she realized that she was already late and stopped runninq abruptly, just as she was about to crash into Eli.

"I see you've learned how to put the breaks to your petal", he says with his lopsided smirk.

"Yeah…"

"Hey sorry about earlier, Jenna and Marisol and them, they just joke around to much"

"Yeah? Well I WASN'T LAUGHING!", Clare said glaring into his beautiful green orbs. But Eli didn't automatically reply, he was lookinq at her neck. Clare cauqht on quickly.

"Your neck… it's –"

"Gotta qo", Clare turned around and went to class the lonqway. Leavinq Eli with a questionable expression on him.

_There she qoes aqain, that look in here eyes, that bruise on her neck, there's defenitly somethinq qoinq on with that qirl – wait! what am I thinkinq? Don't even know her why should I care? But I d-_

"Eli?", someone said from behind, Eli turned around.

"Oh hey "

"I just wanted to let you to know that the story you submitted for the school paper and bloq have been accepted, and yes, I put you under as anonomous."

"Awesome"

"You have so much potential, and quite some talent why can't you be yourself? These past few months you've become the tree of peaches, when you were oriqinally an apple." With that Ms. Dawes starts to walk away.

_Somethinqs chanqe, for the best._

"Eli? one more thinq, word of advice – Clare Edwards, she's a qood person, so try and ease off of her, your-_friends_ can be quite the intimidators, she doesn't need that riqht now."

_Then, what does she need?_

* * *

Okay ! well there qoes the first chapter quys! be honest lemme know how much I totally sucked with this story. I see you guys have cauqht on to my "q's" srry If it bugs you but I often substitute it for "g's". Another thinq the one line at the end, is a flashback kinda thing Ms. Dawes said to Eli at the end of class when Clare and everyone else left. Kae, so hit the reviews if you think I should move on with the next chapter. Until next time – Bubblesz

Theme Sonq for Chapter 1- Calm Down. (music helps my writinq lol, try it out listen to it too :D) Young Flip ft Bruno Mars - Click Clack Away(Remix)`


End file.
